Double Gravity
by SayuriOrchidflen
Summary: Tata surya unik yang mempunyai dua gravitasi. Planet kembar yang berputar mengitari satu matahari. "Sekitar ini, di atas kepala kita, Ada jarak yang menghalangi, Pembatas tak kasat mata, Terpisah oleh gravitasi yang berbeda." AU/Fantasy


Inspired by Upside Down (2012), Juan Solanas

Disclaimer

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Upside Down © Juan Solanas-Director & Writer

Warning

AU, OOC, Typo, DLDR

In the space between chaos and shape there was another chance.

Dahulu kala

Dari satu kekacauan muncul satu pengecualian,

Salah satu misteri rahasia terbesar di alam semesta

Tata surya unik yang mempunyai dua gravitasi

Planet kembar yang berputar mengitari satu matahari

Tapi keduanya mempunyai kekuatan gaya tarik-menarik

Di dunia itu kita bisa ke atas dan bisa ke bawah

Langkah kaki bergema di sepanjang koridor Konoha International High School. Orang itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika terlihat papan 'A-1', kelasnya. Tepat di hadapan pintu kelas, 'Braak!' pintu terlempar karena ditendang tanpa perasaan.

"TEMEE!" Naruto; penggangu, pengacau, rival sekaligus sahabat dari orang yang dipanggilnya 'Teme'.

'Duaakk!' Sebuah buku yang dilempar Shikamaru menghantam kepala Naruto. "Kau berisik sekali Naruto! Aku tidak bisa tidur!"

"Ittai.. Tapi tidak perlu melemparku dengan buku dong!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hoi, Teme! Kau tau hari ini akan ada anak baru lo!" Naruto berbicara dengan antusias, sedangkan orang yang diajak biacara hanya memandang dengan tatapan 'Lalu-apa-hubungannya-denganku!'

"Oh ayolah Sasuke, kudengar dia itu cewek pindahan dari London. Siapa tau dia bisa menjadi korban selanjutnya. Hehehe." Tanpa memedulikannya, Sasuke kembali membaca buku di tangannya.

"Hei jangan cuekin aku! Padahal aku susah payah mencari info untukmu!" Kesal, Naruto pun menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan membuang muka.

Sasuke meliriknya sebentar lalu kembali membaca bukunya. "Aku tidak pernah memintanya." Jawabnya datar.

"Apaa?! Apa mak– "

'Tet.. Tet..' Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh suara bel masuk.

Guru-rambut-putih-bermasker masuk setelah 10 menit terlambat yang katanya karena menolong nenek-nenek di jalan.

"Ohayo, Anak-anak.." Sapanya dengan senyum ramah di balik masker yang dia pakai.

"Ohayo sensei." Jawab mereka dengan nada beragam.

"Baiklah kita akan langsung memulai pelajaran." Kakashi hendak membalikkan badannya menulis di papan tulis.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto berdiri mengacungkan tangan membuat Kakashi tidak mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ya Naruto?"

"Kudengar akan ada anak baru di sini? Apa itu benar?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hm. Ya itu benar, tapi hari ini dia sakit jadi belum bisa masuk sekolah." Jawab Kakashi dengan tenang.

"Ah.. Begitu ya." Naruto terlihat kecewa dan duduk dengan lemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun?" Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya bertanya sambil menyentuh bahu Naruto pelan.

Melihat Hinata, raut wajah Naruto pun berubah ceria. "Ah tentu saja Hinata-chan. Melihatmu semangatku langsung kembali." Hinata pun tersipu dan tersenyum malu mendengar ucapan kekasihnya.

.

.

Di sebuah balkon, seseorang sedang mengamati setiap hal yang ada di hadapannya. Menatap lurus apa yang ada di depannya, memandang gedung yang mengganggu pemandangannya, menyelisik setiap bangunan yang lebih rendah dari tempatnya berdiri, menyelusuri setiap jalan yang mampu ia lihat. Dia menengok ke belakang, melihat isi apartementnya. Lampu, sofa, meja, buku, semuanya ada di atas. Bahkan tetesan air keran pun naik ke atas. Oh tidak! Dunianya terbalik! Gempa sebesar apa yang mampu membalik segala hal di sekelilingnya? Jika benar berarti itu tanda akhir dunianya! Tapi nyatanya tidak! Bukan dunianya yang terbalik melainkan dirinya sendiri.

Melangkahkan kaki di langit-langit, bersedekap memandang pemandangan yang sebaliknya. Seolah berada di antara refleksi vertikal sebuah cermin. Mata hijaunya tajam menyiratkan ambisi, menguarkan obsesi yang tak terhenti. Rambut merah mudanya terurai membuai angin lalu. Penghuni dunia atas telah bersiap terjun ke bawah. Mencengkeram target yang harus dia dapatkan.

.

.

Drap.. Drap.. Drap..

"Oh no! I'll be late!" Jam di tangannya menunjukkan pukul 9.13, dia semakin mempercepat larinya karena sudah terlambat 1 jam 13 menit. Hell.

Masih memerhatikan jam di tangan kirinya dia mendobrak pintu kelasnya. 'Brak!' Sekali hentakan pintu itu menjadi korban keganasan murid K.I.S. Di dalam kelas sudah ada guru yang mengajar dan murid-murid yang keheranan melihatnya. 'Glek.' Menelan ludah dan mengalihkan pandangan ke kanan sedikit menunduk menahan malu. 'Oh My.. Shit' Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Sorry.. I'm late." Dia berkata dengan nada menyesal dan menunduk ke depan.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Anko, guru yang sedang mengajar itu dengan nada kesal karena dia telah mengganggu pelajarannya.

"I'm a new student, maaf saya baru bisa masuk hari ini."

"Anak baru. Baru masuk. Dan baru saja terlambat! Huh! Bagus sekali kelakuanmu!" Sarkatik.

'Oh God.. Orang ini benar-benar mengerikan!' Teriaknya dalam hati.

"Sekali lagi kau terlambat, kau akan tau akibatnya!" Dengan penekanan di setiap kata, Anko melirik tajam murid baru itu.

"Hanya kali ini! Cepat masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu!" Lanjutnya.

Dengan gontai murid itu masuk dan memperkenalkan diri. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I come from London. Nice to meet you." Dia tersenyum sambil memandang teman-teman barunya.

Kau bisa duduk di sebelah sana. Anko menunjuk kursi dekat jendela yang sedang kosong.

"Thank you."

Sakura segera melangkah ke tempat yang Anko maksud. Dia duduk dengan lemas dan meletakkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Angkat kepalamu Nona Merah Muda!" Suara Anko menyentaknya, membuatnya duduk dengan tegap.

"Hi, I'm Ino. Nice to meet you." Belum selesai kekagetannya karena instruksi Anko saat orang di sebelah Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya.

Sakura menoleh ke kanan, orang itu sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Oh, Hi. Nice to meet you, too." Balas Sakura dengan senyumnya. "Anda bisa berbicara kepada saya dengan bahasa Jepang, saya akan mebiasakannya." Lanjutnya.

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi kau tidak perlu bicara seformal itu." Jawab Ino masih dengan senyumnya.

"Akan saya coba."

"Jadi kau benar-benar dari London? Err tapi wajahmu terlihat seperti orang Asia? Maaf aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu." Ucap Ino hati-hati agar tidak menyinggung orang yang ia ajak bicara

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ayahku memang orang Jepang sedangkan Ibuku campuran Jepang dan Jerman. Sebenarnya aku jarang di London, aku lebih banyak tinggal di USA."

"Oh.. I see. Kau ternyata orang yang menyenangkan."

"Terima kasih."

Beberapa menit berlalu membuat Sakura bosan. Sambil bertopang dagu dia melirik ke jendela sebelah kiri, mencoba menikmati pemandangan di luar sekaligus mengurangi rasa bosan.

'Ctak!' Sebuah penghapus mendarat di jidat Sakura.

"Aw!" Rintihnya sambil memegangi bekas lemparan-penghapus-sialan.

"Haruno Sakura! Kenapa kau melamun saat pelajaranku!?" Guru killer itu berkacak pinggang dan memandangnya tidak suka.

"Saya tidak melamun Sensei." Kilahnya.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan apa yang tadi diterangkan!"

Sakura diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Padahal dia merasa hanya beberapa detik tidak mendengarkan.

"Heh! Benarkan. Kau! Keluar dari kelas ini! Seraya menunjuk pintu kelas.

"AP- APA? That's crazy!" Bentaknya tidak terima.

"You said that I'm crazy?!" Menghela napas sebentar. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Murkanya memuncak sambil menggebrak meja.

"But I was—"

"NOW!" Anko menggebrak meja dengan lebih keras menimbulkan kengerian setiap murid yang mendegar maupun melihatnya.

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Sakura keluar kelas. 'Bloody Hell! Lebih baik kau mengusirku dari tadi. Pelajaranmu benar-benar membosankan! Kau sangat pintar menyiksa murid!' Batinnya donkol. Sedangkan Ino hanya memandang prihatin Sakura. Dia tidak sanggup jika berhadapan dengan Guru Killer Anko. Hinata yang di sebelah Ino pun hanya menatap kasihan, hari pertama tapi sudah diusir dari kelas. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ino seolah bertanya 'Bagaimana ini?' tapi Ino malah mengedikkan bahu, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa?

Tidak tahu harus kemana, Sakura hanya melangkahkan kakinya asal. Mengikuti rasa penasarannya untuk menelusuri koridor. Dia termasuk anak nakal, sering tidak menaati peraturan karena dia memang benci peraturan! Dilihat dari penampilan dia memang sangat cantik. Memiliki tubuh tinggi proporsinal, rambut panjang yang tergerai lembut, mata hijaunya mampu menjeratmu ke dalam dunianya. Dengan bibir merah, hidung mancung, kulit putih serta kejeniusan yang dia miliki, sempurna. Seharusnya. Tapi memang tidak ada yang sempurna, melihat seragam yang ia kenakan, baju tidak dimasukkan, kemeja coklat yang sedikit lusuh, dan sepatu yang seharusnya pantofel hitam, dia malah memakai sepatu kets putih dan tanpa kaus kaki.

Dia mengambil arah kanan, melangkahkan kaki dengan tenang, aura yang menyelimutinya seperti seorang ratu yang sedang berjalan meski tanpa pengawalan.

Sasuke sedang berjalan di koridor, memasukkan kedua tangan ke sakunya, menatap datar setiap hal yang dilewatinya. Ia melirik sekilas gadis yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

'Anak baru. Huh!'

Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Saling melewati.

Mereka benar-benar berjalan tanpa menghiraukan satu sama lain menatap lurus jalan di depannya. Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah sampai langkah ke sepuluh dia berhenti.

'Aneh. Kurasa aku pernah bertemu dengannya.'

Sasuke berbalik. Memperhatikan gadis itu, memandang punggungnya yang sedikit tertutup rambut merah mudanya. Tetap melihatnya meski dia sudah menghilang di balik tembok sebelah kiri.

'Dia..'

* * *

Daŭrigita-to be continue

Quotes by Jeanette winterson.


End file.
